Aren't you happy to see me?
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: So the team finds out Artemis's secret when she is captured by Sportsmaster during a mission. How will the team react and what will a certain red head do when she brought back to Mt. Justice? Artemis X Wally


Ok so I got a ton of reviews and faves on my last Artemis and Wally fanfic so I decided to do another. It's kinda random but I think it came out pretty good so here it is. Enjoy

*I don't own any of the characters

* * *

><p>Wally was in front of the transporter at Mount Justice pacing back and fourth. Though pacing for the speedster was more of running at normal human speed over a short distance multiple times while the rest of Young Justice, minus Artemis, watched him with worried expressions.<p>

Wally wasn't being his impatient self waiting for the team to be assigned a mission, no he was impatiently waiting to hear from the Justice League on the location of his missing teammate. On the last mission the team had been on they fought Sportsmaster and lets just say it didn't go as well as they wanted it to. In the mists of the battle Sportsmaster was backed into a corner and did something no one expected.

*Flashback*

The team had Sportsmaster right where they wanted him; he had no where to go. He obviously knew he was in a bind because he didn't make any sudden moves.

"Face it Sportsmaster games over," Robin said.

"Oh is it now?" He smirked under his mask before jumping to the right and grabbing Artemis from behind.

"Artemis!" Megan yelled.

"Let her go!" Wally yelled.

"Oh isn't that sweet. They're worried about you," Sportsmaster said to the blonde trying to get out of his arms. "But that's only because they don't know who you really are."

"Shut up," Artemis said to her captor.

"What? You don't want them to know that your a spy?"

"What are you talking about you bastard?" Kid Flash yelled at the man holding his teammate.

"Oh? She hasn't told you yet?" The blonde man teased. "She's a spy for me and the League of Shadows." The entire team gasped while Artemis glared back at Sportsmaster.

"Bastard," she said.

"Come now is that any way to speak to your father?" Another gasp arose before Wally lost control.

"LIAR!"

"It's not a lie. Ask her yourself."

"Artemis?" Aqualad asked as the rest of the team looked to her. She averted her eyes afraid to see the looks they were giving her. Wally on the other hand wasn't looking at her, but instead looked at Sportsmaster while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I don't give a shit about any of this. I just care about taking you down Sportsmaster!" Wally said starting run at him.

"Uh- un." Sportsmaster pulled out a gun and put it to Artemis's head. Wally skidded to a stop a few feet from the two. "Come any closer and I'll end her." Everyone went wide eyed except for Artemis cause she knew he'd do it.

"But she's your own daughter. How could you do that?" Megan asked while Superboy stood stiff next to her.

"She hasn't been doing a very good job at informing the Shadows about you all so she's pretty much useless now." Wally gritted his teeth listening to Sportsmaster talk. The masked man of course caught this and turned to the red head. "What's the matter Kid? Thought you only cared about taking me down. Come on don't let this traitor get in your way."

"Shut up!" Wally yelled.

"Well I don't have time to play around with you kiddies. I have to dispose of some trash," Sportsmaster said looked down at Artemis before setting off a smoke bomb and disappearing with the archer.

"Artemis!" Robin called after them.

"Damn it!" Wally turned and punched the wall next to him.

*End Flashback*

When the team returned to Mt. Justice and told Batman what happened they were surprised to see that he wasn't surprised at all. Batman explained that Artemis was working as a double agent and now was in serious trouble. Immediately after getting all the information Batman and a few other members of the Justice League headed out looking for Artemis. The team was ordered to stay at the cave until they received other orders.

There were mixed feelings swirling throughout the room. Robin was ticked off about the whole situation but mainly because Batman had kept such a huge secret from him. Megan was depressed that her 'sister' was missing and that she didn't entirely understand the situation. Superboy was comforting her by helping prepare dinner. Kaldur was working on gaining information on Sportsmaster's recent activity so he could alert the League if he found anything.

Wally was fuming in both frustration and anguish over where his lost teammate was. He was so upset that even after he took forever to trust her, Artemis still betrayed him. Especially after Bialya, he thought they had something or at least were some what friends. Even though he was sure he never wanted to see that traitorous archer, he couldn't help but worry about how she was doing.

Robin, who was leaning on the wall in civvies, watched his best friend pace. "Wally! Dude you're making a hole in the floor," Robin called out to him. At first Wally didn't even turn to look at him. "Wally!"

"What?" Wally asked sharply.

Robin gave a sympathetic look toward the red head before speaking, "She's going to be ok."

"Pff. I don't care about her."

"Then why are you waiting by the transporter?"

"So I can yell at her when she gets back."

"Right," Robin sighed.

Kaldur came over to Robin and looked over to Wally as well. "How is he doing?"

"He's fine, just in denial." They waited around a while longer watching their distressed friend before they heard the computer announce some one's arrival.

Ignoring the announcements Young justice looked to the transporter to see Black Canary, Batman, Red Tornado, Flash, and Green Arrow come in with - Artemis! Artemis was standing next to Black Canary and Green Arrow looking tired and beaten. She had bruises along her arms and on her exposed stomach, her hair was starting to fall out of her pony tail and there was dried blood that ran down her arm from a cut that had been bandaged.

All the energy Wally had saved up to yell at her quickly disappeared when he saw her. Every mark he saw on her usually flawless body made him only think one thing: _Sportsmaster is going down._

When Artemis walked into Mt. Justice and saw the majority of her team standing there she almost turned and ran out. The only thing that made her stop in her tracks was the look Wally was giving her. She couldn't tell if it was of concern or pure hatred.

Batman pushed passed the silent girl to go contact the Watch Tower with Red Tornado, Flash and Green Arrow following. Black Canary stayed behind with Artemis.

"How are your injuries, Artemis?" She asked.

"I'm ok," Artemis said not even bothering to look at the woman.

"Well I'm going to get things ready in the medical ward. Come by in a little bit so we can make sure every thing is alright."

"Ok." Black Canary left the room leaving Artemis with her team.

Finally after a few minutes of being stared at Artemis spoke. "What? You guys aren't happy to see me?"

Everyone stayed silent except Wally. "You're kidding right?" He said taking a step forward. "Why would anyone want to see you?"

"Alright Wally just come out with it. Say whatever it is that you want to say. I know there must be something."

"What I want to say? Fine. I'll tell you exactly what I'm thinking," Wally said letting out his frustrations. "You're a lying traitor who I should have never trusted in the first place! I can't believe you didn't tell us that you were acting as a spy for Sportsmaster!"

"I was a spy for the League too you know. And it's not like I had a choice in working with him. He's my father for Pete's sake! You don't know what would have happened if I disobeyed him." Artemis fired back.

"You could have told us! We could have helped you!"

"You don't get it! Sportsmaster is merciless! The last time I disobeyed him-" She paused to regain herself. "The last time I disobeyed him he put my mom in that wheelchair. I didn't want anything like that to happen to anyone else. Especially not any of you." Kid Flash backed down a bit at hearing this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all, but I didn't have a choice."

The rest of the team nodded in understanding, including Megan and Superboy who had joined them from the kitchen. Kaldur was about to speak on behave of the team but was cut off when Wally butted in.

"You did have a choice! Everyone does!" Wally bellowed.

"See you don't get it." Artemis attempted to cross her arms but stopped because of the pain. "I have to go to the medical ward so if you're done yelling at me." She started down the hall limping a little.

"I'm not done." Wally ran after her.

"Should we follow them?" Megan asked.

"No Wally needs to get this out or he'll never forgive her," Robin said standing up straight and heading into the living room.

Artemis was being examined by Black Canary while Wally stood fuming by the door. Dinah had ordered the speedster not to arguing Artemis while she was being examined. After about fifteen minutes of getting wrapped in bandages and making sure everything was functioning properly Black Canary left Artemis and Wally alone.

Artemis stayed on the cot while waiting for Wally to start. At first he just stood there looking her over and she was beginning to think he wasn't going to yell. Finally he spoke. "What did he do to you?"

"Beat me mostly... He would have done more if the League hadn't shown up." She smiled sadly.

"If you hadn't kept everything to yourself you wouldn't have been put in that situation."

"Wally-"

"No. You could have told me. After Bialya and how we've been lately, you should have told me. I- I could have done something!"

"Wally. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to get hurt." She looked at him.

"I'd have been fine! Look at where you are though. I want to help you next time." Wally was in front of Artemis in a second with his hands on either sides of her legs. "Next time don't keep secrets that could cost your life."

Artemis was a little surprised at the closeness but let it go when she realized something. He was genuinely concerned for her. "Wally? Were you worried about me?"

Wally picked up his head to look her in the eye. "I-" He paused a minute. "Of course I was worried. Look at how you came back! I-I mean you are my teammate after all."

"Right. Well sorry to worry you." Artemis smiled lightly. Wally groaned and leaned against the cot. He rubbed his forehead trying to calm himself more.

"How can you smile about all this?"

"I'm fine Wally just relax a little will you. It's not normal for you to be so concerned."

"This hasn't happened before." She nodded in understanding.

"So what side were you on really?" He asked.

"At first I would have done anything to protect my mom and myself, but after meeting you all I decided I'd do everything I could to take down Sportsmaster and the League of Shadows," Artemis said honestly. Wally sighed, somewhat relieved to hear that.

He was still a bit angry with her for not trusting him with her problems though. "Alright you should relax a bit now that you're back." Artemis nodded while laying down on the cot and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Wally?" He looked over at her. "Were you really not happy to see that I was back?"

Wally stared at her, for a minute he was at a loss of words. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Happy?" He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I was ecstatic."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah the way you yelled at me tipped me off to that." She reached up to pull his head down to her and kissed him full on the lips. Wally was shocked, but only took a second to respond. When they parted Artemis smirked lightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about this whole thing."

"It's alright." He kissed her quick. "Just don't do it again."

"Ok."

Wally got on the cot and sat next to the injured blond. Artemis put her head on his shoulder and tried to drift off. Just when they were starting to relax the door to the medical ward slammed open. Standing in the door way was Megan, Robin, and the Flash. When they saw the two on the cot they an stopped.

"Um are we interrupting something?" The Flash asked.

"Yeah are you guys on good terms again?" Robin asked.

Wally shot up with speed that made his uncle proud (except for the fact that he was speeding away from a girl). "I was just telling her that everyone is going to be suspicious now of everything she does and she'll have to regain your trust."

"What about yours?" his uncle asked.

"Mine? She's already made a lasting impression on me." Artemis just shook her head at him.

"I'm sure," Robin said causing Artemis to blush slightly. Megan caught the pink on her friend's face and smiled.

"Alright well when you are ready Batman and Superman want to talk to you, Artemis." Megan said turning to the two male heroes she'd entered with. "Come on guys lets go. I want to finish those cookies." She ushered them out the door before they could embarrass the teen heroes any more. On the way out she sent a wink to Artemis who just continued blushed.

Sighing Artemis stood and started limping to the door. Wally watched a little before deciding he'd had enough of it. He ran up behind her and scooped her up into his arms. "Lets go."

"Hey I can walk." Artemis complained.

"By the time you get there limping like this Young Justice will be Ancient Justice," Wally told her.

"Not everything has to be faster than light."

"Well this time it does so shut up and enjoy the ride." She grunted and allowed herself to be carried to where the other heroes were waiting. Even through the whole interrogation and discussing what to do about Artemis and her mother Wally never moved more than five feet from her. Though what the League had to say didn't concern Artemis because even after all the deceiving and distress she'd put him through, Wally was happy to see her.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good? Bad? Well please review either way. (sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes as most of you know editing is not my strong-suit)<p>

Hey on a side note does anyone know what is going on with the new episodes of Young Justice?


End file.
